


Reminisce

by RKHM205_Arkham



Category: MercyKill - Fandom, Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mercykill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RKHM205_Arkham/pseuds/RKHM205_Arkham
Summary: Reyes and Angela share a tender moment on the beaches of Havana





	Reminisce

PRESENT DAY  
HAVANA, CUBA

Gabe sits on the beach, next to the castle. His mask is off, half buried in the sand, his hood up as wisps of ethereal smoke dissipate from his form. Mercy slowly approaches from behind, and he turns his head slightly to face her, his eyes black, their pupils a deep blood red.  
M: "Gabriel...? Is....is that you...?"  
R: "That isn't my name....Not anymore. Reyes is dead. Has been for years.." He growls, his voice hoarse and raspy, wincing softly with almost every breath.  
M: "I'm not calling you that. You aren't a monster." She said assuredly, her face showing concern as she continued to walk closer, her heels sinking into the sand.  
R: "And how are you so sure?" He turned to fully face her now, his face, what was solidified, was covered in scars.  
M:"Because I know you, Gabriel..." She replied softly and kindly.  
Reyes sighs, looking back out to sea. He lowers his hood, running his gloved and clawed hand through his hair, tears welling in his eyes. Mercy then sits down next to him, resting a hand on his shoulder, and his form slowly heals itself, becoming solid once more in her presence.  
R: "All of this....Everything....this is all my fault, Angela...ever since Antonio, since Rialto." He looked down, ashamed, his voice returning to what it once was.  
M: "You can't blame yourself for every mistake, Gabe...If it wasn't for you, we never would've gotten Doomfist." She looked at him sternly, yet softly.  
R: "That's a comforting thought..."  
He chuckles softly, and she smiles. The two share a warm embrace, looking out beyond the waves, together.


End file.
